Science and Faith
by MortalEnemies1234
Summary: A bit of Booth/Bones fluff, where Booth hears something interesting on a sunday morning radio show


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything *cries***

**Okay, so this is the first time I've wrote in this Catergory (I've wrote for the Mortal Instruments and the Night World before), so I know it's probably not going to be that good, but feel free to tell me why after reading it- I love negative reviews (Because I'm wierd like that).  
>If you want to keep up with what's going on with my writing, come follow me on Twitter (VikkiLouiseJ)<strong>

**Ciaow  
>Vikki ;)~<strong>

Booth was tired. The week had taken its toll, and as he rolled out of bed on that Sunday morning for church, he felt as if he hadn't slept in days, despite the fact that he'd just had the most sleep he'd had in weeks.

With bleary eyes he dressed in his Sunday best and grabbed himself a light breakfast from his kitchen, and headed for his car. There was a morning request show on, and he debated changing the frequency and listening to something else, but he didn't. Later, he would be glad he didn't.

He was just pulling into the car park near his church when the song came on.

"_**Okay everybody, this is the last song of our show today, and it was requested by none other than Dr Temperance Brennan, author of the Kathy Reichs novels. This one goes out to the real life Andrew Ryan, her close friend and FBI partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth"**_

_Tried to break love to a science  
>in an act of pure defiance<br>I broke her heart  
>as I pulled apart her theories<br>as I watched her growing weary  
>I pulled her apart<br>having heavy conversations  
>about the furthest constellations of our souls<br>ooh  
>and we're just trying to find some meaning<br>in the things that we believe in  
>but we got some ways to go<br>of all of the things that she's ever said  
>she goes and says something that just knocks me dead<em>

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
>you won't find heart and soul in the stars<br>you can break everything down to chemicals  
>but you can't explain a love like ours<em>

_Woohhhh  
>it's the way we feel, yeah this is real<br>Woohhhh  
>it's the way we feel yeah this is real<em>

_I tried pushing evolution  
>as the obvious conclusion of the start<br>but it was for my own amusement  
>saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart<br>of all of the things she's ever said  
>she goes and says something that just knocks me dead.<em>

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
>you won't find heart and soul in the stars<br>you can break everything down to chemicals  
>but you can't explain a love like ours<em>

_Woohhhh  
>it's the way we feel, yeah this is real<br>Woohhhh  
>it's the way we feel yeah this is real<em>

_Of all of the things she's ever said  
>she goes and says something that just knocks me dead.<em>

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
>you won't find heart and soul in the stars<br>you can break everything down to chemicals  
>but you can't explain a love like ours<em>

_Woohhhh  
>it's the way we feel, yeah this is real<br>Woohhhh  
>it's the way we feel yeah this is real<em>

Booth sat in a stunned silence, not sure what to do. There was a timid rap on his window. He looked up to see Bones standing there, one hand resting on her curved stomach, their child. He gestured to the passenger seat and she climbed in gladly, shutting the door with an audible click.

"Why Bones? Why?" he asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Last time I told you I loved you to your face, you rejected me. I didn't want to be hurt like that again." She looked at her hands. "I do love you Booth. And when I heard that song, well, logically, it described our relationship very well. There is no real explanation for what I feel for you, I realise that now. Love is something that I may never understand, but I'm willing to try. For you Booth. For you."

He was speechless, like he was when she told him she was pregnant with his child. He reached for her hands, holding them tightly in his grip. She smiled.

"I'm even willing to give church a try; I think that anthropologically, it will be a very interesting experience that will add to my knowledge of world religious..."

He silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Temperance Brennan."


End file.
